Mr Jackson- a Birthday present for mandancie
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Her birthday wish was: My idea is John gives a teacher permission to spank Sam, but the teacher takes it too far. Warning this will contain child abuse by a teacher. Please don't read if this offends you in anyway. this is a work of fiction. I don't own the characters or make any money form this. I hope you had a Happy birthday! Not Beta-ed mistakes are my own.


Birthday wish: My idea is John gives a teacher permission to spank Sam, but the teacher takes it too far.  
Dean walked from the middle school to the elementary school to pick up 9 year old Sammy. Dad usually picked him up but he was helping Uncle Bobby with research for a hunt. Dean started to panic when he didn't see Sam sitting on the bench he was always on. His hunter instincts kicked in as he scanned the area and looked and listened for clues.

He was relieved and worried when he heard the distinct sounds of Sammy crying. He found him in the little wooded area just on the other side of the bench he is usually at. Sam was leaning against a tree crying. He approached him slowly, not wanting to spook him.

"Sammy, are you okay?"

Sam launched into his his big brother's chest, grabbed on and sobbed. Dean wasn't sure what was going on or why Sammy was crying but he hugged him tight.

"Hey Sammy, I got you buddy. Calm down for me Sam. Are you hurt?"

Sam wanted to say yes because his ass hurt really badly but he knew he would be in trouble with Dean and Dad for worrying him. So he shook his head no.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Dean asked as soon as Sam was cried out.

"Mr. Jackson paddled me."

Dean was relieved. He was glad that a paddling was all that was wrong.

"So are you worried about Dad's 'you get it at school you get it at home' policy?"

"It hurts Dean, I don't think I can take another spanking today." Sammy teared up again.

"Dad's not home yet, so let's not think about it right now. Did he send a note?"

"Uh huh."

"It'll be okay Sammy. Let's get you home."

"Okay dean."

Dean grabbed Sam's stuff and walked slowly with his brother. Sam must have been paddled just before they let out to still be so sore. He's been in Sammy's shoes often enough to sympathize. Knowing that Dad is going to spank him later too isn't a good feeling so as a big brother he needs to do whatever he can to keep Sam's mind off of it.

They got to Uncle Bobby's knowing that they were a few towns over doing research. Sam said he finished his homework. He neglected to tell Dean that the teacher made him sit in a hard chair all day working on school work for the day and tomorrow. He had to eat lunch in the class and spend his recess in that stupid chair. He wrote lines and did all his paperwork and if he squirmed too much, he had got a swat. He didn't like his teacher too much.

"Sammy you need to do your chores."

"Yes sir,"

Dean instantly knew something was up. Sammy never called him sir unless Dean was very angry at him and Dad was out of town for days not for hours. He decided to keep a closer eye on his little brother and see if he could figure it out.

Sam went about his chores slowly and stiffly. He spent more time trying to rub out the pain than doing the actual chores.

"Sammy, come to the kitchen please. I have us a snack ready."

Usually Sam comes running but not today. Dean noticed that he debated on wither or not to sit down. He eventually lowered himself down and and cringed when he did. He nibbled on his apples and grapes which are his all time favorite.

"Sammy?"

Sam looked up at Dean with tears running down his face. He was trying not to choke on his snack. He was trying not to cry but failed.

"Sammy what's wrong?"

"It really hurts Dean. Dad's going to be so mad. I don't want another spanking."

"Hey tiger it'll be okay. Are you done?"

"Yes sir. May I go lay down after my chores?"

"I'll finish your chores come on let's get you in bed."

Dean tucked Sam in and carded his fingers through his hair until he fell asleep. He was a little worried but he also knew he needed to get their chores done so Dad didn't walk in and be in a bad mood from the start.

It didn't take him long to do both. He periodically stopped to check on Sam and make sure he wasn't running a fever or anything. He didn't understand his reactions. He's just really tired he guessed.

Dad and Uncle Bobby came back with dinner. Dad called out,

"Dean , Sammy time to eat. Where are you?"

Dean walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Dad, Uncle Bobby."

"Hi sport where is Sammy."

"He's asleep."

"Something wrong? He running a fever or feeling sick?"

"No sir, He got in trouble at school but I should let him tell you."

"What for did he say?"

"No sir, I never asked either."

"What kind of trouble."

"He got paddled. He has a note."

"Just what I didn't want to do tonight, we got movies and instead of family time, now I have to spank him. Well, do you want to go get him or should I?"

"I will if you don't care. That way I can warn him that you're home. He's been upset about this since I picked him up. It must have just happened since I found him crying, standing by a tree. He didn't even want to sit for snack and asked to go to bed."

Just then Sam walked into the doorway.

"Hi," he mumbled. "I heard you call me."

"Hey tiger, rough day?"

"Yes sir, I have a note."

"Well, let's eat while it's hot. We can talk about this after dinner okay?"

"Yes sir," Sam said, tears falling from his eyes knowing the kind of talking Dad was going to do.

He walked into the kitchen and it didn't escape Dean's notice that he still gingerly sat in his chair. Sammy shouldn't still be that sore this long after a paddling. He was worried.

Sam didn't eat much of anything. He just wanted to climb back into bed. He was paddled about one hour after he got to school and was punished with something throughout the day. His dad would be so disappointed in him and it nearly broke his heart. That plus he didn't want another spanking.

"Sammy are you okay?"

"Yes sir Uncle Bobby, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine to me tiger. Anything I can do?"

He looked at his Dad then down and answered with a,

"No sir."

"Samuel, if you're done why don't you get you note and find a corner in the bedroom and wait for me."

"Yes sir," Sammy murmured.

A very pitiful looking Sam got up, took care of his dishes and headed to his room. As soon as he left and was out of ear shot Dean had to speak up,

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Something isn't right with Sammy."

"He's in trouble nothing more nothing less. You don't need to try and stick up for him, he brought this on himself."

"Johnny, I think Dean's right. Something's off."

"Not you too Singer. Come on I know he's the baby of the family but we have rules and Sammy broke them, end of story." John said.

He didn't notice anything off but his mind wasn't focusing on Sam so he might have missed something. Their concern has him a little worried.

"Okay, I'll talk to him and see if I notice anything but a repentant little boy and I'll go easy on him, just a small warm up. You guys clean up and set up the movies, Sammy and I will be about thirty minutes."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah son,"

"Thanks."

John ruffled Dean's hair to try and calm his oldest down, he dropped a kiss on him and headed up the stairs to deal with his youngest son. He walked into the boy's room and took a seat Sam's bed. He could tell that his baby was crying and it tore his heart in two. He had to follow through or his son's would doubt his word. Sammy knew the price he'd pay at home if he misbehaved at school. So with a heavy but hardened heart he called Sammy out of the corner,

"Alright Samuel, grab the note and come here."

Sam knew that he meant stand at attention that's what he did. Then he handed the note to his dad. He wasn't sure what the note said as Mr. Jackson had stapled it. John opened the note and read it.

Dear Mr. Winchester,

I'm sorry to inform you of Samuel's misbehavior throughout the day today. He was disruptive early this morning and I regret to inform you that in order to get him under control I had to paddle him. He was moved next to my desk where he stayed for lunch and recess. I gave him extra work to do during art and P.E. Aside from restroom breaks I kept him in his desk near me. I'm sorry I had to resort to this but I did give him many chances during the day.

I sincerely hope that tomorrow isn't a repeat of today.

Mr. Harold Jackson.

"Do you know what this says Samuel?"

"No sir, I didn't read it. It was stapled shut."

"Well it basically says you misbehaved early in the morning and he gave you chances but had no choice but to paddle you and keep you by his side all day." He read it to his son.

"Is that what happened?"

"Yes sir."

"You sure there isn't anything you'd like to say in your defense."

"I'm sorry I acted up Daddy. I tried to do what he said but it was so hard. It just got worse and worse to sit still as the day went on."

Now here is where John was picturing Sam acting up and being squirmy. But the reality was that when Sam acted up he got swats and the more and more swats he got the harder to sit still which resulted in more swats. A never ending circle which was causing him pain to sit right now.

"I'm sorry you couldn't behave either Sammy. I have no choice but to put you over my knee and show you that I expect you to behave in class."

"Daddy, please don't spank me! Please"

"No arguments," Sammy started to cry. "Enough, I'll let you keep your pants on. Don't make me regret that decision."

Sam slowly walked over to his Dad and was helped over his Dad's knee. Dad started with a few mild swats.

"OWW! NOOOOO DADDY PLEASE!" Sam was squirming like he been hit with a switch. He was howling and pleading. Dean came running in followed closely by Bobby.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THE KID JOHNNY?"

"Honestly, I swatted him twice, that's all."

Dean had helped Sam get off Dad's lap and Sam was jumping around grabbing his bottom crying. John quickly grabbed his son and pulled him into a giant hug.

"Whoa Tiger, calm down for me please, come on calm down."

"It hurts Daddy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll be good please no more! It hurts too much!"

"Okay no more. We're done. It's okay calm down."

John, Bobby and Dean were all confused. John was beginning to fume. He suspected as Bobby did, that the teacher way over stepped his bounds and if that was the case, he would feel some pain himself. Sam calmed down and looked around the room.

"I'm sorry for being a baby."

"You aren't a baby Sammy. I need you to lay on your tummy on the bed."

"I thought you weren't gonna spank me." he whispered through his tears.

"No tiger, I'm not. I need to look and see how badly Mr. Jackson hurt you."

Dean jumped up on the bed and motioned for Sam to crawl in next to him. Sam felt more at ease and he laid down and buried his head in Dean's chest as he felt his Dad grab the waistband of his sleep pants and lower them. Bobby and John got teared up and fired up.

"Balls, that son of a bitch shouldn't be allowed anywhere near kids."

"He's never going near another kid in this town again."

Dean took a chance and glanced at Sam's bottom and thighs and cried. Sam was bruised from the top of his bottom to the top of his thighs.

"How many times did he paddle you?"

"Once."

"He hit you that many times at once?"

"No sir, I got six licks. The rest were for not sitting still. He gave me one or two swats which made it hard to sit down and I'd squirm and get more swats and it went on over and over. I tried hard to be good," Sam broke down and sobbed. "I'm sorry, but he made me sit in that chair all day long. I didn't get to go to lunch, P.E. or art. I just had to sit."

"I'm telling you right now, Mr. Jackson will never paddle another kid again." Bobby assured Sam.

"Do you want to go soak in a tub? Will that make you feel better? Dad asked.

"Yes please."

"Then Dean will put some salve on you. You boys are out of school for the rest of this week. I'm getting this sorted before you step foot in there again!" Dad explained.

Dean was so happy, it was only Monday.

"Dean, we're going out. I don't know when we'll be back. Stay in the house. You may watch movies if you want and we got popcorn and licorice."

"Okay Dad, get him once for me." Dean said and winked at his Dad.

The boys headed to the bath and the men headed to Mr. Jackson's. They pulled up and John got out of Bobby's car, walked to the edge of his yard and cut a switch.

They knocked on the door and Mr. Jackson opened it.

"Hello Mr. Winchester, Mr. Singer. I'm sorry about having to paddle Sam today. What can I do for you?"

They shoved him back into his house and Bobby got out the EMF meter, while John checked for Sulfur.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? I'm going to call the cops."

"You do that and I'll show them all the bruises you put on my son's butt and thighs."

"What are you talking about?

"How many times did you hit my son with the paddle?"

"Six, like the law states."

"Okay, how many swats did you give him for not sitting still?"

They got no answer.

"Anything Johnny?"

"Nothing how about you?"

"Balls, nothing this means he just an asshole."

"I'm going to give you three choices." John says, "One, I kill you. You stupid son of a bitch!

Two, you bend over the table and we give you twelve licks with this switch and you quit and move, or three, I call the cops and have you arrested for a shit load of charges."

"'You can't come into my house and threaten me."

"Just like you can't be a fucking teacher. A responsible adult and beat a boy so badly that he is bruised from the top of his butt to mid thigh. You are a fucking person in charge of kids. You are supposed to be teaching them not abusing them." He turns to Bobby, "Why give him the choice. It's not like we don't kill monster for a living. This piece of shit is worse than some of them. God knows we know how to dispose of a body."

"Two, I choose two." He bends over the table

"Housecoat off, you get no protection but your sleep pants." John bellowed and Mr. Jackson immediately complied.

John raised the switch and the "Twack" was heard followed by a cry of pain. John gave the first six and handed the switch to Bobby. Bobby wasted no time applying the final six and they got him to his feet. He was a mess of tears and snot.

"Imagine being a 9 year old kid and feeling the paddle as many times as you hit Sam with. This is what you're going to do tomorrow, you're going to call the school and quit. Then pack your shit and leave town. If I ever catch you teaching anywhere again and I find out. If you hurt another kid, I'll kill you."

Mr. Jackson didn't say anything. He just nodded. John and Bobby turned to leave and John paused. He turned around and punched Mr. Jackson in the mouth so hard he fell on his ass and yelped. "That was for my boys!"

As he moved to get up, John shoved him back down and said,

"Sit there for 30 minutes and see if you can be still like you tried to force my son to do."

John and Bobby walked back to Bobby's car with smiles on their faces. They headed back to Bobby's house. They walked in to find Sam and Dean just getting ready to start the movie, so they happily joined them.


End file.
